callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
G3
The Heckler & Koch G3A4 is a variant of the G3 (Gewehr 3, or Rifle model 3), a selective-fire battle rifle capable of semi-automatic and full automatic fire, chambered in 7.62x51mm.HKPRO: The G3 The action is a unique roller-delayed blowback system, resulting in a consistent and accurate weapon. History The G3's history started during World War II, when the Mauser factory designed an assault rifle, a low-price alternative to the StG44 and its intended replacement. However, production was never carried out during the war. Afterwards, Germany was banned from producing military weapons, causing the designers to begin building the G3 in Spain. The Spanish firearms company CETME, with blueprints and input from Mauser designers, created the CETME rifle. Although originally favoring the FN FAL over the CETME, the West German Army soon after began to take an interest to the CETME. In the late fifties, the Bundeswehr adopted the rifle as the G3. Since then the rifle underwent significant modifications to keep it up to date and has been adopted by many forces worldwide. In the Spanish and German militaries, the G3 has been nearly completely replaced with the G36 rifle. The G3 rifle was also the basis for other H&K weapons in the post-war West German arsenal, such as the MP5 submachine gun and the PSG-1 sniper rifle. In Game In single-player, the G3 is fully automatic with a slow rate of fire similar to the StG44 or the AK-47. It used by the OpFor (regular drop in later levels) and the Ultranationalists (in all levels). In multiplayer, the G3 is unlocked at level 25 and fires in semi-automatic only. It has high power and accuracy, and low recoil. It can be modified with an M203 grenade launcher, suppressor, red dot sight, and ACOG. Players generally prefer it over the M14 because of its low recoil and high accuracy. Snipers may find that when a Sniper Rifle is not practical the G3 still suits their tastes. Players with modded controllers will often use this weapon along with the M9 due to the fact that it offers them a fast rate of fire while keeping the guns accuracy. There is also a glitch with the G3 when a silencer is attached to it. When a player uses the knife on an enemy whilst wielding the silenced version, the knife has no effect on the enemy if the lunging stab animation is used. The slash animation still works, although generally the game will automatically use the stab animation. This glitch only happens when a silenced G3 is drawn, not when it is in reserve or dropped. The G3 can be considered near-equal to its American cousin, the M16, in that they have equal power and range. While the G3 has slightly superior accuracy, it requires the user to tap the trigger rapidly (it can shoot as fast as you can pull the trigger, thus its actual fire rate is higher) in order to compare with the M16A4's burst firing. The G3 shares ammo with the M40A3, R700, M21, and M14. Image:g3_4.png|G3 Image:g3iron_4.png|Ironsight Trivia *When you have a M203 Grenade launcher attached to the G3, the weapon gets a new muzzle flash. *The G3 is actually incompatible with the M203 grenade launcher unless using mod tools,such as one found with the M203 PI,which is designed to be attached with other weapons such as the G3 or even AK-47 and MP5 sub-machine guns Video YRcweyWtSLw&fmt=18! Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Semiauto Rifles Category:Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons Category:Trivia